Reapers (Organization)
The Reapers are an afterlife organization that made their debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_V:_The_Reapers%27_Game The Reapers' Game] but was also a large contributing factor during [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VII:_The_Ultimate_Game The Ultimate Game]. They hail from The World Ends with You. Description Their purpose is to collect people who have died which they find worthy. They will then take these people and offer them the chance to play in a week-long game. Those who complete the game without dying a second death, known as "being erased," will be offered a chance at returning to life or becoming a reaper and staying in Shibuya. Their base of operations is located in an alternate version of Shibuya, Tokyo that cannot be seen or reached by the living. Though the group has received pressure from other organizations to perform more revivals across the multiverse and even do away with their games entirely, the Reapers have maintained a strict quota that they dare not deviate from. It is said that if the cycle of life and death is pushed too far off balance, it could result in the destruction of the multiverse itself. Ranks of Power #Composer - Joshua is the current composer. The composer defines the entire game. All of the rules, including the supernatural abilities of the Reapers, are set by the Composer. The Composer also usually assists with overseeing the game, and rectifying any issues that the lower ranks cannot deal with. This includes restoring Players to life, which only the Composer is powerful enough to do; it also includes creating the fundamental Pins used by Players and Reapers. A new Composer may only come to be if the original composer is defeated. It’s an exceptionally difficult task, but not impossible. The Composer has god-like powers in Shibuya, and even outside of this location, he still holds a significant amount of power. #Conductor - The second-in-command Reaper, second to the Composer. Well trusted and powerful in comparison to even the Game-Masters, the Conductor's position is not one to be underestimated. The Conductor, as his name indicates, leads the Game-Master, makes critical decisions of the Reaper's Game and makes sure that both Players and Reapers alike are playing fair-game. He can also substitute the Composer's position and become the proxy of the game, taking the acting position of the Composer. #Game-Masters - Highly exceptional Reapers who help lead each week of the Reaper's Game. Although they lead the week, by the rules, they are not allowed to personally touch the Players until the end of the week. Instead, during the week, the Game-Master has to create one mission per day for the Players to complete. #Harriers - Mid-ranking reapers who are permitted to act independently (within a few constraints) in order to erase Players during the game. Usually, the Game Master will specify when and where Harriers may act. Due to the rule that Reapers may not normally attack players directly, Harriers must summon Noise to attack the players. #Support - The lowest ranking Reapers. They create challenges within the game exactly as instructed by the Game Master. Usually, this involves maintaining special walls separating the different districts of Shibuya, informing players of the requirements to destroy certain walls, and lowering the walls when the requirements are met. Like all Reapers, they have the power to create Noise, but usually only as part of the challenges required to remove walls. Plot Involvement Deception Before the events of the Shibuya ''Incident'', Joshua Kiryu obtained the position of Composer through deceit and deception. The Reapers' Game The Reapers had orchestrated a game for the participants to play, though unbeknownst to the majority of them, John White had turned it into a Murder Game for Arch Demon Akibahara. When things had went wrong, this prompted the Reapers, including Coco, Higashizawa, Koki, and others, to aid the Survivors themselves and ensure their safety. At the end of the event, once John White was defeated and Akibahara was temporarily warded off, Joshua would present the Survivors with a choice to become a Reaper. The Ultimate Game They appeared in the event to aid those who had died and help them get back into the world of the living after they were murdered. Teresa Agnes requested that Joshua bring Yuki Nagato back to life, not knowing he could do as requested. Regardless, Joshua agreed in exchange for Teresa to aid the Survivors in taking down the Arch Demon, subsequently impressing Joshua enough to promote Teresa to the position of Conductor. Finding an interest in Arya Stark, Joshua also intervened at the end of the event to make the young girl a Reaper, though he was unable to heal her sight. 'Reaper Squad' With the Arch Demon defeated and their alliance with the Coalition ended, the Reapers settle back into their daily routine, readying for a new cycle of the Reapers' Game. Notable Members Composer * Joshua Kiryu Conductor *Teresa Agnes General Members *777 *Arya Stark *Asuna Ayase *Coco Atarashi *Higashizawa *Koki Kariya *Larkin Kent *Lucy Kuo *Mitsuki Konishi *Pyrrha Nikos *Sho Minamimoto *Uzuki Yashiro Former Members * John White - Harriers, revealed to be a double agent working for the Arch Demon and cast out in the epilogue of The Reapers' Game. Killed during The Ultimate Game. Trivia *The organization has appeared in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_V:_The_Reapers%27_Game The Reapers' Game] and [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VII:_The_Ultimate_Game The Ultimate Game]. Their subsequent popularity resulted in the creation of the side story Reaper Squad. *Joshua also made an apperance in the epilogue chapter of'' System Breakdown'' to revive those of the group who had been killed by Akibahara. Category:Organizations Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game